1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical contact for use with a conventional blade terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need for a satisfactory electrical contact for use with various electronic equipment and the like is well known. One of the problems incurred in some prior art electrical contacts is the tendency for the beams which form the contact surfaces which engage the blade terminal to become damaged. Damage may occur as a result of incidental engagement of the beams by some object or during insertion of the blade terminal into the electrical contact. Damage may also result due to stubbing or when excessive force is required to mate the terminals. Another problem is that in some installations it is desired or necessary to provide a grommet for use with the electrical contact to, for example, isolate the electrical contact from various environmental considerations such as moisture and dirt. However, it is sometimes difficult to insert prior art-type electrical contacts through the grommet opening. There is also a tendency for the beams of the electrical contact to be overstressed when the blade terminal is inserted therein. In some instances the normal force between the beams and the blade is less than desirable thereby deterring a satisfactory electrical connection. Another problem incurred in the art is the tendency of the electrical contact to become overheated in some applications. In some applications which require multiple electrical contacts, there is a limitation provided regarding the positioning thereof to accommodate mating with respective multiple blade terminals.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical contact having upper and lower beams which are protected from damage.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an electrical contact which may be inserted into a grommet with ease.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such an electrical contact in which the beams exert a high normal force upon a blade terminal inserted therebetween and yet are subjected to a reduction in stress.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such an electrical contact in which the beams are provided with a heat sink.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an electrical contact in which each beam provides an increase in contact area when mated with a blade terminal thereby providing lower interface resistance and a lower temperature rise over a given current.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide such an electrical contact wherein the beams are configured to require a substantially lower blade terminal insertion force.
It is another object of the present invention to provide multiple electrical contacts which allow for straight-on or pivotal mating between the blade terminal and respective beams thereby allowing a more generous positioning thereof.